Don't Leave Me Alone
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: The first time their partner died, everyone felt a little differently. But at the same time, it was all the same. Shonen ai, shoujo ai, etc. Second chapter: Dextera and Sinistra.
1. Un Oh and A Oh

**Title**: Don't Leave Me Alone  
**Authoress (es): **Happiness's Deceit  
**Rating**: T  
**Fandom:** Kiddy Grade  
**Disclaimer: **Kiddy Grade and all of its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblances to people or stories in this fiction are pure coincidence.  
**Warnings:** Pre-Series to Post-Series, Eventual Alternate Universe, Shonen-ai  
**Pairing (s):** A-oh/Un-oh  
**Summary: **The first time their partner died, everyone felt a little differently. But at the same time, it was all the same. Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, etc.

—**Don't Leave Me Alone—**_A-OH_**—Don't Leave Me Alone—**

The first time Un-oh died, A-oh was quiet. Not quite the quiet that he had long grown accustomed to in the sound of Un-oh's rants, but an angry quiet.

It was a furious quiet that shook the center of his world.

Every thought was in self-loathing; every _dream_ was of silent screams. He should have been there to protect Un-oh, because Un-oh had _always_ been sloppy when dealing with defense and he was their ears, not their eyes. He couldn't see danger when it was close and realize what it was.

A-oh was silent and angry and wouldn't speak to anyone who asked him how he was doing. He wouldn't visit Un-oh in the transition stages—he didn't want to see Un-oh like that.

He was just there, sitting and ignoring, waiting for something that he wasn't sure would ever come. The darkness echoed throughout the silent place, and he welcomed it. It was comforting, wordless, that let him stay in his hatred of himself.

And then the sun came, with an admonishing,

"Where _have _you been, A-oh? I've been waiting."

A trick of the light, he perhaps thinks, but follows the illusion. He waits for the body to disappear, but instead a hand slips into his own.

And the quiet calms.

—**Don't Leave Me Alone—**_UN-OH_**—Don't Leave Me Alone—**

A-oh had always been the center of his world. He was the calmness that just was _there_, and the only person who would listen to his rants. It was an interesting combination there, but…

He couldn't get the sound out of his head.

It wasn't a strange sound, one that happened every second of every day—but hearing it come from A-oh shook his nerves.

It was the sound of death. More specifically, it was the sound of the heart slowing, the muscles tensing, and then just…stopping. And Un-oh had wanted to tear out his ears so he would never have to hear that sound again.

Every time he heard a heartbeat, he turned to look for the older man—

Only to realize it wasn't his.

It was a haunting feeling, going into the world as if he were blind. Nothing was the same. It hurt.

He wanted to lock himself up, because the truth is that everyone dies and no one comes back to life even if you beg them to. He wanted to hide under the covers and be blind and not let anyone take him out. Because the truth was that A-oh didn't make him see things he didn't want to and that was all that really mattered.

But a hand took his own, larger and more calloused than the last, and Un-oh had to hide his face to prevent the tears…

Though that was only _after_ he had made sure that the heart was really there, and that it was still beating.


	2. Dextera and Sinistra

**Title**: Don't Leave Me Alone  
**Authoress (es): **Happiness's Deceit  
**Rating**: T  
**Fandom:** Kiddy Grade  
**Disclaimer: **Kiddy Grade and all of its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblances to people or stories in this fiction are pure coincidence.  
**Warnings:** Pre-Series to Post-Series, Eventual Alternate Universe, Shonen-ai  
**Pairing (s):** Dextera/Sinistra  
**Summary: **The first time their partner died, everyone felt a little differently. But at the same time, it was all the same. Shonen-ai, Shoujo-ai, etc.

* * *

—**Don't Leave Me Alone—**_DEXTERA_**—Don't Leave Me Alone—**

Sinistra had a dying fetish. That was the only way Dextera could explain it. He was always getting hit by stray beams when everything should have been safe, always getting in the way of potentially dangerous objects, always attacked when rightfully, Dextera should have been hurt just as much. But Dextera couldn't remember a single mission where he had come back with more injuries than his partner.

And that hurt, a little bit.

It said a lot about their partnership—that Sinistra was always getting hurt, when he, the more aggressive of the two was always (or almost always) unscathed. Sinistra just liked to be a shield to his sword, Dextera supposed. And normally that would have been all right.

Sinistra was much better suited to that, anyway. But the fact really was…

The fact of the matter really was that Sinistra was soft. He followed Dextera; put more faith in him than his own life—

And had gotten killed for it.

But was it true death? Encoding could be performed, that was true, but the optimization could always backfire…

That was the first time Dextera hated Sinistra.

He hated Sinistra for being so careless with his own body, for pretending that he was okay, for letting himself fall to pieces, and…

For not trusting Dextera, his partner, to do his job.

Dextera visited him every day, but he was always the same—no changes, moderate optimization, he _should_ survive. It came to a point where he just didn't…he just didn't bother anymore.

Until one day, a tilting voice broke his train of thought with a,

"Why'd you stop visiting?"

* * *

—**Don't Leave Me Alone—**_SINISTRA_**—Don't Leave Me Alone—**

* * *

When he saw the blood, Sinistra knew that Dextera wouldn't come back.

Not in the same body, anyway. Dextera was never sloppy enough to get injured on a mission as low key as this. So Sinistra had smiled, and quietly commented on the blood. Dextera had said something crass (and albeit expected), and then looked at him with his I-know-what-you're-thinking-and-I-don't-like-it glares. Sinistra had wisely dropped the conversation, and instead prepared himself for the death he knew he was going to experience.

Morbid, but necessary.

But when it had finally happened, there had been more blood—more blood then there _should_ have been—and Sinistra couldn't help but vomit. His throat had closed up, and he began to go into shock.

He had gotten through the mission somehow.

He must have, because the next thing he knew, he was in their ship, screaming requests to land, and had (at one time or other) somehow managed to lug the larger male into their cockpit before doing the aforementioned things. Somehow, they had gotten through. (Sinistra supposed that that _might_ have been the reason some of the crew avoided him in later weeks—threatening to cut off their heads did that to people.)

The next weeks were hectic. The other ES members were, as always, off doing their own things—though he was occasionally checked on. But every day, without fail, he was in Dextera's room, checking Dextera's things, making sure that Dextera would be comfortable when he got back. And every week, on Monday, when no one would bother with him, Sinistra would sneak into the optimization chamber and just _watch_.

He would watch as Dextera's soul (he could almost see it) assimilated with his new body. He would watch as fingers twitched and his partner just _breathed_. He would watch, waiting to be the first person to see Dextera's new eyes, or kiss his new lips, or simply touch him.

But there was something more important than that, that he had to see before anything else.

**Time Passes**

"Sinistra…"

A pat on the head. "Stay _still_, Dextera"

"What are you _doing?_"

"Just checking…_damn it_!" A pout.

"What?" Concerned eyes. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Believe _what_?"

"You—you—"

"I'm?"

"You're _still _taller than me!" An angry blush.

A chuckle, then laughter.

* * *

—**Don't Leave Me Alone—Don't Leave Me Alone—**

**

* * *

**

Um, is anyone reading this? I mean, _really _reading this? Because I know that this is a not widely spread fandom, but does my work just _suck?_ A review would be nice, if you could be so obliged, because I really feel like no one is reading this. 

Even a 'this is the most horrifying thing I have ever read' would at least show that someone was reading. It seems like I (and my close friends) are the only ones who have even looked at this, and if that's the case, it's not necessary to post online, right?

Well, I'd just like some feedback. Thanks for reading (if there's anyone out there)!


End file.
